


When Your Dreams Are So Good, Life Becomes A Nightmare

by nietzscheantrout



Series: Kinktober 2020 [6]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Body Worship, Breakfast in Bed, Dreams, Dreams vs. Reality, Fluff, I Love You, I'm so sorry for this one now I'm sad, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Morning Sex, Post-Episode: s02e13 Mizumono, Praise, Smut, Tenderness, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:02:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26858668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nietzscheantrout/pseuds/nietzscheantrout
Summary: Will felt himself slip out of consciousness as he awoke in an unfamiliar room, watching Dr. Lecter bring him breakfast in bed. He silently wished he'd never wake up.
Relationships: Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: Kinktober 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952038
Comments: 6
Kudos: 79





	When Your Dreams Are So Good, Life Becomes A Nightmare

Will’s whole body felt like it was on fire and freezing simultaneously, throbbing with a pain unlike anything he had ever experienced. The air around him was caked in a thick mist, and he desperately retracted his diaphragm as he tried to get as much air into his lungs as possible. The last thing he saw before his consciousness slipped were the hands of what felt like a dozen EMTs, muttering too quickly to process and yet moving too slowly to ease his discomfort. There was a flame in the pit of his stomach, threatening to metamorphisize into the hand of God and reach for Hannibal’s throat. He wanted him fucking dead.   
  
Next thing he knew, he woke up in an ornate Master’s bedroom, with sumptuous dark walls, natural light quietly peeking out of the windows, as if it’s too shy to fully flood the room. The tension that his muscles had become so overly familiar with had melted away, and he was left to his own devices to figure out the reason behind him being in this intricately crafted interior. Before he could even get up, the door opened to reveal Dr. Lecter.   
  
“Good morning,” the man flashed a genuine smile, balancing two trays of breakfast food in his arms. Will hitched a breath, trying to process the whole situation. Hannibal in a robe, his nude thigh making an appearance as he leaned over Will to place his tray on his nightstand, simultaneously pressing a kiss to his forehead. The pit in his stomach somehow disappeared, refilled with a warm, overwhelming emotion that he couldn’t quite place yet.  _ Maybe in another life _ , he thought.    
  
“Good morning,” Will responded, slightly late but no less tender than Hannibal. He watched in awe as the older man got into bed beside him, and began describing the dish akin to a nervous chef standing before Gordon Ramsay. It was endearing to see him so delicate and anxious, and Will wanted nothing more than to offer reassurance. “A more sophisticated take on the protein scramble. Sausage Frittata with potatoes and bell peppers,” he hummed, pleased with himself as he dug a fork in.    
  
Will nodded again, trying to take everything in as he began to eat, feeling Hannibal on him as he leaned against his shoulder, a smile still plastered onto his face. “You know, Will. I’ve found a peace here that I’d preserve,” he said, meeting Will’s gaze as he offered him a warm look. Hearing Lecter speak with so much sincerity in his voice felt surreal - because it was. Will wasn’t sure how to respond, or what to do, simply stuffing his face with food before putting his tray away.    
  
He took the time to admire Lecter’s body. Somehow his mind was able to produce an intensely accurate image of him, reproducing his face down to every single wrinkle and smile line, his body perfectly constructed as well. Hannibal looked handsome. Beautiful, even. And Will knew that he could spend the rest of his life here; just sitting in  _ their _ bed and admiring the man beside him. His mind wandered for a moment, wondering what the limits of his imagination were, but he didn’t question it. That is until he turned to look at Hannibal.   
  
The man was staring at him with a look that one could only hope to see in a movie, completely enamored and intense. Will found himself flustered, avoiding direct eye contact and laughing nervously.   
  
“I love you, Will.” And with that, everything collided.   
  
They say The Big Bang was the creation of the universe, but Will could’ve sworn the beginning of all existence could be attributed to the feeling of Hannibal’s lips on his. He told himself he closed the gap to avoid having to respond, but he knew that his actions said everything they needed. Kissing Lecter felt safe. Warm. Intoxicating. His hands snaked around the man’s waist, pulling him closer as he felt a laugh against his lips.   
  
Will couldn’t care less whether there was anything on the other side of the door Hannibal had come in from. There could’ve been an avalanche of armed men, a pile of dead bodies, a kitchen fire and an earthquake and Graham was certain he wouldn’t have noticed any of it. How could he when he was so preoccupied with the softness of Hannibal’s hand on his cheek? His arms wandered, gripping onto his thigh and eliciting a tiny noise from Lecter’s mouth. It was so delightful that Will was prepared to explode or propose right there and then. The prospect didn’t even feel unnatural.   
  
Hannibal’s hands held onto Will’s shoulders, softly stroking them as they kissed, tongues and bodies entwined enough so that a passerby wouldn’t be able to say whose limb was whose. Just the way that Will liked it. He let Lecter pull his shirt off, feeling self-conscious for a moment but comforted by an onslaught of kisses to his neck now.   
  
He expected teeth. Violent hands pulling out his hair and nails scratching down his throat. Instead, he was met with worship that was only fit for royalty and shahs. Hannibal was drinking him like nectar, trying to appreciate every single inch of exposed skin, open-mouthed kisses making their way to his shoulder, then down his chest. Will was the first to moan, letting himself fall back on the bed as he watched Hannibal’s lips trail lower and lower, drawing patterns on his stomach with his mouth. “You’re always so quiet in the mornings,” Hannibal muttered against his hip bone, kissing at it happily. Will felt himself float up into the air at the realization that this wasn’t their hypothetical first time. In this universe, Will and Hannibal were nothing more than two infatuated people in a bedroom.   
  
“I just-” Will’s face flushed a bright red, neck tingling as he met Hannibal’s inquisitive eyes. “Is everything okay?” Lecter’s lips moved off of him for a moment, and he crawled up to cup Will’s cheek. Graham felt so loved, something akin to a scream building up in his chest. But it wasn’t terror or frustration, it was a passion that he was unable to control. Hannibal’s face flooded with worry when he saw tears on Will’s face, immediately wiping them off with his thumb.   
  
“Is everything okay? We don’t need to continue,” Hannibal sat up, beside him now, pulling Will into his chest. Graham could only shake his head, burrowing his face in Lecter’s neck pathetically as the words left his lips. “I love you,” he managed to utter, grasping onto the robe that Hannibal was so desperate to remove. He felt himself be swept up into the warmest hug he’d ever felt, gentle mouth pressing kisses to the top of his curls.    
  
Will pulled away, hearing a loud laugh erupt from his chest, airy with the satisfaction of releasing it out into the world. His eyes scrunched up and attached themselves to Lecter’s expression, who was smiling himself. “I love you!” he repeated with a lot more conviction, pulling Hannibal into a tender kiss. It was his turn to have his fun, slowly untying Lecter’s robe as they entangled once again, inseparable.    
  
Graham could feel himself getting hard at the prospect of taking this further, finally finding the courage to slip Hannibal’s robe off. Everything beneath it was exactly as Will had imagined day after day, just the right amount of definition in his hips, his stomach, his chest perfectly hairy and-   
  
Will hitched a breath, looking down at Hannibal’s cock. He’d be a liar if he said he’d never imagined what it would look like before, but this was millions of times better than anything his mind could conjure. Without a second thought, he reached forward to stroke it, smirking at the guttural sound that left Lecter’s lips. “I want you in me,” Hannibal muttered, almost shy. Will knew this wasn’t nervousness, he knew exactly what he was doing. He was matching Will’s energy, and doing so absolutely perfectly.   
  
The air in the room was warm, and the light cascaded perfectly off of Hannibal’s ribs as Will got on top of him. At this point, his body took over and he was watching himself in third person, eyes on Hannibal’s gentle hands lubing up his cock, the pleasure radiating up his body and making a home in his brain, drowning up any doubts and insecurities. After minutes of preparation, hands caressing over appendages and crevices, Will positioned himself right outside Hannibal’s entrance. He leaned down for a soft kiss, looking into his eyes and silently asking for consent, receiving not just a nod, but an enthusiastic one at that.    
  
He slid in, almost expecting to feel a click as he fit perfectly. Lecter hummed under his breath, legs wrapping around Will and pulling him impossibly closer as their lips met once again, giving them a moment to adjust to the feeling. When Will moved, he could’ve sworn he heard Hannibal swear, lips spreading into a little smile. “Was that profanity, Hannibal? How uncouth,” he teased, so caught up in the moment that he almost forgot to rock his hips, shortly returning to it as he began to thrust. His movements were slow, but not uncertain, savoring every single moment of this wonderful morning on an unnamed day in an unnamed room. “Politeness is relative, not to mention isn’t the worst thing you’ve seen me do,” he cracked a small smile that lingered until Will picked up the pace.    
  
Will angled his hips a few times, watching Hannibal’s face shift in pleasure, hearing a needy moan finally leave his lips. He responded with his own, groaning as he pressed their foreheads together. He pushed his hips into Lecter’s again and again, letting the older man’s hands roam freely on his chest. His skin was begging to be touched, practically screaming for the amorous attention of the man’s hands. They remained in that moment for an eternity, the only sounds in the room being their breaths and skin sliding on skin.   
  
He felt Hannibal’s clutch on his hips, directing him where to move and digging into his sides when Will obeyed. Lecter bucked up and Will understood, taking his warm cock into his hand and stroking it in sync with his movements. There was no method to the madness, nothing to analyze, just two bodies moving the way they were always meant to move.   
  
They came that way, looking to each other’s eyes and moaning into each other’s mouths. Their skin fused and became one as the room glutted with their voices uttering quiet praises to each other. “I love you,” Hannibal repeated again and again, hands becoming more desperate over his body. It was as if he feared Will would vanish into thin air, or stand up and leave the room. Graham grabbed his chin reassuringly, pulling him close. “Hannibal, I’ve never been happier.” They lay there, holding each other close and quietly contemplating.   
  
“Will?” Hannibal’s voice piped up, this time truly mixed with an ounce of shyness.   
  
“Yeah?” Will sat up momentarily, trying to read Hannibal’s face. There was suddenly a look of concern in his eyes. One that Graham had become all too familiar with.   
  
“You would never betray me, would you?”   
  
Will felt the erratic beeping of the heart monitor, the bright white lights of the hospital room grating on his eyes as he sat up, looking around him. For a moment, he saw a person in his vicinity and his heart filled with hope as he tried to adjust his vision to see clearer. A doctor hovered over him, checking his vitals. “Do you need anything?”   
  
His heart sank as the realization of everything that had happened in the last 24 hours flooded his brain. “Hannibal,” he whispered, feeling the ache of his hard-on and tears in his eyes.    
  
“I’m sorry?” the doctor replied, moving slightly closer.   
  
“Water,” Will corrected himself, fist clinging onto the bedsheets. Hannibal was right there, with him, just moments ago. He could still feel the hands drawing broad circles down his chest, kissing at every inch of him lovingly. His soft lips worshipping Will’s chest.    
  
Will sipped some water, unable to control the sobs that suddenly left his lips. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! Happy Kinktober day 6 => Wet Dream
> 
> Had a bunch of ideas for this one, but decided to go wholesome in the end. What do y'all think? Is this something you want to see more of
> 
> Hope you're having a lovely day <3
> 
> \- Newt xxx


End file.
